Love Spells & Other Loves
by Coming To A Sharp Turn
Summary: Nina is placed under a deadly love spell that causes her to love her desperate ex boyfriend, Jake. Now everybody thinks differently, as if the entire house was placed under a horrendous spell, except... Fabian and Jerome? Will Nina come off her love spell before it's permanent? Find out in Love Spells and Other Loves. (under editing)
1. prologue

_**WARNING: PLEASE SKIP ALL THE WAY TO "NOTE TWO" AKA THE LAST CHAPTER IN THIS BOOK BEFORE YOU BEGIN READING, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**_

_**Jake**_

_She had answered the phone after three rings._

_"Hey Nina!" I greeted cheerfully._

_" Jake?" She asked, sounding groggy. "Is that you?"_

_"No, Nina. It's Captian Obvious," I answered sacastically. "Of course it's Jake, idiot!"_

_"Why are you calling? It's past curfew over here and if the caretaker find me talking on the phone, I'll have to clean the bathroom with a toothbrush." she warned me, sounding less sleepy than before._

_"Fine then, grumpy. But guess what!"_

_"Just tell me before my roommate wakes up and asks who the hell I'm talking to at ten o'clock at night!" she said bitterly, obviously irritated._

_"I'm going to your boarding school!" I relayed the news to her before continuing, "And I think I got into Anubis House too!"_

_"T-That's great, Jake," she stuttered._

_"Then maybe when I get there... we can get back together? " I asked hopefully, biting my lip in anticipation._

_She stayed silent for what felt like hours, my heart pounding harder with every second as it threatened to jump out of my chest. "I'm really sorry, Jake. But I have a boyfriend here already," she replied pitifully._

_"Oh." I continued, " Well you should tell him that I'll be there when you guys break up, so he better watch out!" _

_She laughed "I Have To Go, Bye Jake!" _

_ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

I stared into space still thinking of her. I thought of her dirty blonde hair that could never be unknotted and her soft laugh that never ceased to haunt me.

"Stop daydreaming, dude." my friend, Oliver reccommended, annoyingly ruffling my hair in the process. "The bell is about to ring."

I scrunched my nose and patted down my hair to it's orginal form. "Alright. I'm going to go to my locker before the period ends." I got up from my seat and left the buzzing cafeteria. I strolled down the hallways, whistling under my breath.

"Jake, wait up!" a voice called out from the opposite end of the hallway, the sound of their heels echoing for miles as they ran toward me.

"What do you want now, Lisa?" I turned to face the head cheerleader's make-up caked face.

"Now that you're free ... I wanted to know if you wanted to go out some time?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at me. I simply scoffed and ignored her, walking away to get to my next class.

Behind me she grunted loudly and stomped her foot on the ground like a toddler during a tarturm. And all of this was caused because Nina had left. She was head cheerleader, winning the team trophy after trophy, but ever since she left, Lisa took over. Lisa ruined the squad, she turned all the classic routines into sexual dances that nobody really liked. Even one of the older teachers gave up and retired for good. Nina was the teacher's pet in every class and when the other kids refused to listen to the feeble woman who was approximately in her eighties, she'd stand up and demand that everyone be quiet. Every student what shut their mouths closed. SHe ruled the school with an iron fist, but remained modest and kind nontheless. However, once she left, every teacher she had always had trouble quieting the class.

Nina Marie Martin had changed every single little thing and she was the only one with the ability to change it back.

**Author's Note:**

**This Chapter Is Revised! I Thought It Won't Be a Good Impression If I Started Off my Story With Five Or Four Dumb Sentences, so I Made It Longer! **

**Also Vote On The Poll In My Profile!**

**If You Are A Guest Then You Can Take a Look At The Choices Then Tell Me On Here As A Review!**

**I Do This For All Of You! And You Must Help Me!**

_Hugs And Punches ,_

**Coming To A Sharp Turn**


	2. not part of the story

**Author's Note -**

My first piece was a Prolouge it's that I'm new and I didn't know how to change Chapter 1 to a Prolouge. And I only wrote with writer's block to try and Get rid of it , so if you have a problem why are you reading this right now? [ I'm NOT trying to be mean but really nobody that I know is this judge-mental so deal with it and I think you know who Im talking to Missy/Mister.] For My Loyal Readers this is only the new crushes of some people and some answers to questions and reviews.

Disclaimer :

I Don't own any of the characters besides Jake. P.S. Joy Is Back

Mara

Her Boyfriend- Mick

Her Crushes- Jerome and Mick

Enemies-None

Joy

Boyfriend-None

Crushes-Fabian and Jake

Enemies-Nina [only in the beginning]

Jake

Girlfriend-None

Crushes-Nina and Joy

Enemies-Fabian

Now Jake's Style-

Nathan Kress Hair, Tall , Amber's Skin Color, Dark Brown Eyes

Likes: Nina , Video Games , has a 3 pack abs

Dislikes: Fabian, Fina , His confused look of true denial

Is Funny , Secretly Flirts In ways you cant notice , pranks , more charming than Jerome {SHOCKER!} ,and Total Player with most girls .


	3. one

Disclaimer:

Me- I do not own HOA or any characters. The only character I own is Jake.

Fabian's P.O.V.

I was heading to Nina's room. When I was about to knock I overheard Nina "I think Jake still loves me." I was

Furious someone else "LOVED" Nina. My Nina that I've been nice to since she got here. The Nina that kissed me at

Prom and figured out SHE was The Chosen One. I was plainly filled with jealousy in my heart and the word "Jake"

ran through my head. "What if Jake went out with her before? What if he was come here to take her back? What

if…."My thoughts were interrupted by Nina's Door Opening. I quickly dashed down the hall and went down the stairs

and pretended to be coming up.

Amber's P.O.V.

I was going out the door to get a snack when I heard footsteps. I started to panic a swug open the door. Turn's

out nobody was there. I walked across the hall and bumped into Fabian and Alfie. Alfie turned around and started

to talk to me. "Hey Amber wanna go out for lunch on Saturday?" He asked. I smiled and nodded looking back and

seeing Fabian go into My room.

I was so happy until the most unwanted person walk through the door.


	4. two

Jake s Point of view _

I was finally at the steps of Anubis House. When I rung the door bell a lady probably in her early-fifties swung it open and said, You Must Be Jake and guided me inside the house. The house looked like a clean old house on my opinion. I saw a blonde girl come up to me SLAP ME and screamed, DON T YOU DARE MESS WITH FABINA! and walked away up the steps. I stud there wide eyed. what just happened? I stammered. Trudy was in the kitchen yelling scarily at two boys calling them Immature , lazy , and other stuff I am not repeating.

Amber s P.O.V _

I told Nina how I slapped Jake in the face. She pretty much laughed and said, where is he? .Her eyes looked caring. Can she still care about that *****? ,I Thought. I looked at her with fury and she returned my glare with a look of confusion. I sighed,"He's either in the hallway or unpacking in his own room that victor and the staff paid to be made." Nina got up and opened the door.I was about to ask her why Fabian came in here earlier and what he said ,but she was already out the door.

Fabian's P.O.V _

I was talking to Nina harshly asking her who Jake was and how he apparently "LOVED" her. She told me he was a friend that she'd had since the age of three. Plus she admitted that they dated ,but broke up because one he kissed another girl and two even though she forgave him they couldn't handle a long distance relationship. The more she told me about it the more I wanted to punch the crud outta this kid.

Joy's P.O.V _

I was returning to Anubis House and Trish and Fabes! My Fabian the one that got kissed by that excuse for a girl Nina. "Sure she saved me and found me and worked on finding me,but I'm not repaying her by letting her steal my boyfriend!" I thought. I made a plan to get him back if that didn't work I would have to go to the dark side and yank him out of her embrace. I took out my plan and reviewed it making sure I would not mess up and let this backfire.

Here's what it said:

Plan A: Flirt in a version of charm to make him drool over me show skin but not too much Fabian HATES that.

Plan B: Flirt with another boy to make him jealous if he tries to ignore me hold his hand and try to ask him to do very temping to NOT do [say things that I will wing.]

Plan C: Tell Nina about our dates and tell her true embarrassing things about him that will make her break - up with him otherwise tell her hurtful lies about Fabian and the words he uses on almost all the girl's he likes to ruin his surprises for her.

Plan D: Go to the dark side and use the new kid to break them up by flirting with Nina and pulling her away from Fabian and while I pull Fabian away from her and kiss him [Make it look like he kisses me] with her watching. Or tell him lies about what she told me about her dirty past and how she's going to pull her old self on you cause she can't help it.

Plan E: Threaten to destroy Nina's social life until she breaks up with Fabian and tell him he's better off with me cause you guys loved each other first.

Sorry I haven't posted my Mac has a VIRUS AHHHHH! but I restarted it because it was my only choice and I lost Everything on the story! Anyway here's the disclaimer:

Me: Today Joy will do the disclaimer

Joy: Why did you make me sound so mean! I'm not mean!

Me: Do the disclaimer before I make you have a snog session with Alfie and let you get slapped and tormented by Amber.

Joy: OMG What? OK OK! This Crazy Person does not own HOA or the allowing of her making me kiss Alfie. She Only Owns Jake Negron and of course this story.

Me: I'm a What person.

Joy: UMMM.. You re a beautiful person.

Me: * Glares at her* 


	5. three

Nina P.O.V

I went downstairs to the hallway. I saw Jake watching Trudy yell at Alfie and

Jerome for something. I came up to him and gave him a hug. "Hey how you

doing?" , I said as we ended our hug. He mumbled something under his

breath. "I'm fine." He mumbled to me ,but loud enough for me to hear. I

carried one of his bags to his, Mick , and Fabian's room. When I got there it

was pretty empty since Mick and Fabian barely un-packed anything. I helped

Jake set up his side of his room. I asked him about everyone back home.

"Well Amy is dating George , We forgave Ethan because his girlfriend really

did cheat on him and trust me he was so broken that he turned Emo!" He

Exclaimed. I just un - packed surprised on what I missed. When Fabian came in he had a look of jealousy on his

face. He looked at me hard and then asked "Hey Nina want to get one of Trudy's Muffin's?", He said still looking at

me hard. I stepped forward looking at him with the same face he had on. We laughed under are breath. "Sure

Fabian I'll go.", I said plainly. I looked at Jake with a face that said "_ I'm going to go can you handle this by _

_yourself?" _He shrugged , nodded, and turned around to try and unpack.

Mara's P.O.V

I was training with Mick. He got fatter over the summer. I couldn't help but realize what he kept staring at. He

was staring at something carved in a tree. I told him I would be right back and headed for the tree. I think Mick

saw me because he called my name not looking at me but the tree. He was looking at that wrecked tree. I turned

around and said "Yea Mick?" I was still walking toward the tree when I said this. I turned around when I bumped

into the tree. I started to admire it. I read the carving and it said "_ F.R + J.M = _**Love. **I was a bit shocked that

Fabian or Joy wrote that. They did go out ,but it only went on with fights and fights and fights. As I was thinking I

felt someone cover my eyes and put an arm over my neck. They dragged me somewhere and felt myself get

thrown in a car. I knew it was one because the motor was running he blind folded me and tied my arms and legs.

I screamed with all my might. I screamed and screamed until I rushed forward. I knew that we had stopped now.

Before I got blindfolded I saw a glimpse of a red face, blond hair , and red zits all over the face.

Mick's P.O.V

I saw Mara walking toward the tree I was looking at. She seem pretty interested in the carving. I saw it multiple

times but never and the time to read it. I saw Mara reach the tree. I felt my phone fall out of my pocket ,so I

turned to grab it. When I looked back at Mara she was gone! She disappeared into the England Mist or

something. "MARA!",I shouted again and again. I was about to call the police in a report for a missing person until

I heard I faint scream.

I hope that was enough for you guys cause I just ran out of room well Bye! : P

Disclaimer:

Well im letting Jerome do this one today.

Me: Jerome if you play a prank on me I will make AMBER kiss you!

Jerome: Um Ok Ok I won't play a prank! Anyway HOArocker doesn't own any of HOA or the characters. She only owns Jake , his style, and so on. She will not permit any copying unless given permission BLah Blah Blah. And there PEACE!

Me: Your hot and dreamy. I said dreamily.

Jerome: Wait what?

Me: NOTHING!


	6. note one

Hey Hey!

I NEED some idea s for some characters coming up soon in this Fanfiction . I can t really think of any character without seriously relating them to my friends family or other characters I have now. I have room for at least 8 OC s and maybe some extra s! I can hopefully put it all of the OC s I m sent. Here s the extra sheet and the OC sheet:

OC Sheet _  
>Name:<p>

Back Story:

Their Appearance:

Likes / Loves(optional):

Emotions:

Extra Sheet _

Name:

Appearance:

Back Story (optional):

I might use some OC s as extra s if I don t get any. And P.S If you send in a Extra sheet and I would like it as an OC I will Private Message you for a NEEDED Back story if you didn t include one. I will also ask for their Emotion s and who they Like. Try your best and use as much detail as you can! Please side note that I might Change the Last name or add things to their Back-Story.

Thanks for reading this!

-HOArocker101 


	7. four

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in so long. How do you get this much homework in 7**__**th**__** grade when you have THE NICEST TEACHERS EVER besides our gym teacher though… I think they hate us or something. **_

**Anyway… On with the story!**

**Mick's POV**

"How can I lose the most perfect girl in my life time!", I thought. I was looking for Mara.

I was high up in the tree that she went to. I kept looking ,but I couldn't find my babe.** A/N **

**This is Mick's POV don't judge on the word BABE**. I jumped down from the tree. I

heard another faint scream ,but it was coming from the direction of the house. I figured

that I should warn the others just in case they feel like getting stalked like Mara was.

When I got there I screamed, " MARA JUST GOT KIDNAPPED!" I heard shuffling and

in seconds Amber, Fabian , Nina, Patricia, Joy, Aflie , and Jerome where in front of me

asking multiple questions. " Look guys all I know one minute she was looking at a tree

that apparently said _F.M + J.M = _**Love**. Then, the next she's gone and I hear a faint

scream! " I looked at them after I said this. I realized my mistake because Nina was

looking at Fabian with a angry questionable look, Joy was wide eyed , Fabian was

shooting daggers out of his eyes looking at me ,and Jake poked his head out of his room

smiling mainly because he liked Nina as well as Fabian. Jake started to act innocent. He

walked over here, gave Nina a sympathetic look , and asked " Shouldn't we be telling oh I

don't know… THE COPS or maybe even Victor or Trudy You Donut Hole!" Nina

chuckled. I guessed that she knew what it meant. I called **199 **and told them everything I

knew on her disappearance. They said they would send 2 Troops. One for questioning and

the other for a search party. I prayed that she would be all right.

**Fabian's POV**

"Did Mick just lose his MIND?", I thought. He just told Nina about the thing I carved into the tree when me and Joy

where dating!

**Disclaimer:**

Me: I don't own House Of Anubis or any characters. Jake is the only character that I own.

: P

Oh and Guys there are new characters are

Name - Abigail O'Driscoll (Surname is Irish)

Back Story - Family is orginally from Ireland but moved to Wales where Abigail  
>was born. Abigail is an only child living with both parents and was offered<br>the scholarship after winning a writting competition.  
>Has a few close friends but not one of the 'popular girls' as she has trouble<br>with trusting people. Normally called Abi or Abs.

Likes/Loves - Music, reading, school chocolate ;) and anything to do with art  
>and drawing really.<p>

Emotions - Shy and quiet most of the and tends to keep out of everyone elses  
>way but can have mood swings where if anything (or anyone)annoys her then she<br>gets really angry.appearence: basically mid-length  
>brown wavy hair, sparkling green eyes that stand out, pale skin and is average<br>height for a 14 year old.Given Credit to :HoAgirl**AND**Name: Brenna Martin-Negron

Back Story: Nina's long lost twin sister who's Jake's family adopted. She kept  
>didn't legally keep her last name in her name and she is being sent to Anubis house. There she learns that she is also a Chosen One and that Nina, the girl who is her best<br>friend is her twin sister. Her gran gave her away because she couldnt care for  
>two babies after their parents died.<p>

Appearance: Died hair a dark strawberry blond with black strips. Sort of Goth  
>looking. Wears skulls on her shirts and other stuff like that. Skull rings and<br>necklaces. Her eye color changes with her mood.

Bright Blue- happy Red- angry Black- empty Gray- sad etc... Skinny jeans and  
>tank top fave outfit<p>

Likes/loves: color black and blue specific midnight blue and navy blue. Skulls  
>and black roses writing stories that describe how she feels about the world<br>around her. She loves nature and will be outside in shade all day. She loves  
>her "brother" Jake<p>

Emotions: secretly happy all the time she acts as if everyone around her is  
>dead to her when she really wants to protect them using her chosen powers that<br>Nina has yet to discover.Given Credit to : HOALemonadeMouthLuvv165 Name: Charles Nick Lomos ( Is From Spain and Paris )Appearance: James Maslow Hair , Bad Boy Clothes , Big Brown eyes , Adorable :P , More Hot than Jerome ( Mentally Impossible) , Tan skin color. Favorite Outfit : Black Tank Top with Leather Jacket , with black skinny jeans , and Black+Blue Sneakers and Black outside shades.Likes/Loves: Joy , Nintendo 3DS , Black things , Nina? , Stories Emotions: Mixed Emotions with Happy Sad and plain old Gothic Mean and selfish. Back Story: Brother was also a Bad Boy and Inspired him to be one. His mother soon couldn't handle 2 Bad Boys so she kicked him out of the house. He went to go live with his Father. When Charles was only 11 his Father was put into Intensive care and his father died. He was in the streets for a month until an homeless children's hospital found him. They returned him to his mom. His brother had moved out already so the mother didn't have any problem's. His mother soon told him that she was diagnosed with Cancer. She died 6 months later. Him and his brother are orphan's and live together in a big apartment since they got there mother's and father's death insurance money. He did his best in school and He soon got a Smarts scholarship at the British Academy of Liverpool. **Author's Note:****Hey guys I still need OC's so please please please PM me or review this with one. Don't be scared to try because I will put in ****all the OC's and Extra's that are sent in!****  
><strong> 


	8. five

**Fabian's POV **

"I could not believe what Mick just did! He told Nina about that tree that I carved

something that I really don't feel good about anymore!", I thought. I went into the living

room to think. Joy followed me. " Fabes are you going to shave that Heart in that apple

tree later on? Because I don't think you should. " She exclaimed. I shrugged. " No, BUT I

am going to talk about this subject with Nina RIGHT NOW!" I shouted as I dashed up to

her room. I knocked on her door lightly. "It's Open" Nina said softly. I walked inside. She

was laying on her bed , her eyes were puffy. She looked like she just had a breakdown. " I

Now wish I had locked it." She said crushed. I sat next to her. "Nina you know I wrote

that when me and Joy were dating Correct? I said Heartfelt. She nodded "yes". I rubbed

Her back ,for she had spirited up and gave me a hug. " I have to tell you something." She

said softly once again. I looked at her lovingly. " I told Jake about - about SIBUNA!" She

Shuttered. My eyes widened as she said this. Nina, our SIBUNA leader had broken her

Initiation promise. I guess she couldn't lie anymore to her friends. I was at a breaking

Point at this moment.. Then, I snapped at her " WHY did you do That! You broke your

Initiation Promise you - you BLABBERMOUTH!" She started crying. " I'm - I'm sorry!

I could barely keep it from Mick and Mara my friends that I've had for a year! But then

Jake came! He was best friend since Pre - K and I just blabbed ! " Nina cried. I was still

furious with her. " Just to let you know were going to do the same thing that Patricia did

to you to him!" I shouted back. " Fine then I guess I'll go up with him that you - you

JERK !GET OUT!", She screamed and got up pointing to the door. I left and slammed the

Door.

At 11:30...

**Nina's POV**

I got ready to go up in the attic with Jake. I brought a bobby pin, a flashlight , and my Eye

of Horus necklace. When I got there Jake was already heading up the steps. I ran to the

Attic door before Patricia shut it. I made it in right before Patricia shut the door, possibly

locking it. Jake looked behind him and saw me. I smiled and he smiled back.

**Author's Note: I really want more OC's because I'm going to include a house combining with Hades House and Anubis House. There are 6 more openings left. So ACT FAST! In chapter 8 or 9 I will bring all the OC's in! I need 3 boys and 2 girls. The sheet is in a author's note that's before chapter 6. Plz send in some OC's! -Outfit's to come (on profile).**

**WLO ( writing later on)**


	9. six

Nina's POV

He smiled and I smiled back. I ran up the steps to catch up with him. "Is this the place

where Fabian screamed?", He said eying the panel that Jerome and Mick fixed last year.

"Yea", I said laughing. He then yanked his eyes off the panel and held up a book labeled "

LOVE or SPELL. " Oh look inside I bet it's filled with magic spells." , I said. He opened

the book and read.

_Love is cruel. Love is fate._

_Love isn't to meet your mate._

_This loner you have yet to find._

_You will always have me on your mind._

_Love is not kind._

_Lief - vir - my - net _

_Fiet_

I suddenly felt like I was in a trance. I snapped out of it when Jake waved his hand in front

of me. "Come on let's get out of here before Victor catches us." , Jake exclaimed heading

towards the door. I followed him out of the attic. I used a bobby pin to get out because

there was no doubt that Patricia locked it. When we walked out into the hallway only

Amber, Fabian , Mara, and Jerome had stayed. "Goodnight guys", I said randomly

breaking the Awkwardness by leaving and going into my room dragging Amber.

**Fabian's POV**

Nina finally came out of the attic. I still cared about her ,but after our fight I knew I

couldn't never gain back her trust. I went back to my room for an hour. Once I knew that

Nina was probably asleep , I ran up the steps cautiously without waking up Victor. I went

into her room and gave her a kiss on the forehead. I crept out of there room and raced

back down the steps unseen.

**Guys PLEASE send me OC's! PM me Review this with an OC attached SOMETHING! I will hopefully post the next chapter in around two weeks. I am also giving a shout out to the fist one who send me an OC! Come on guys I'm going to repost the OC sheet with the rules.**

**OC Sheet**

**Emotion's :**

**Appearance:**

**Backstory:**

**Likes:**

**Hates:**

**You guys have 1 week and 4 days to send in a OC. I luv you guys ,but I always create the story with the help of you guys. Please send an OC. Be warned that Rufus comes back in the next chapter. Oh and I forgot to mention that all the OC's will be in not only chapter 9 but for many more and will be in the story till the end.**

**Rules:**

**No copy cats.**

**Do not reveal any personal information if you want to base it on yourself.**

**You must NEVER include the inappropriate things about them. I add that!**

**DON'T ever use your last name for your OC's last name. If you are change a letter.**

**_Ok Also once January 5 hits I cannot accept anymore OC's so Please hurry on this. Also If I dont get the needed amount my friends and me will just make them up._**


	10. seven

Fabian P.O.V

While I sleeping I was dreaming the weird feeling. Like Nina was slipping away from my

grasp. Then, that's when It happened. I was on top of a build the wind blowing massively

hard. And that's when I heard whispers. I looked behind me, Nina and Joy where there. Nina came right to me

and hugged me." I really Love you Fabian. Here, take this heart locket it will remind you…" Nina said until she was

cut off by Joy pushing her off the side of the building. " She's gone but not dead. Look Down Fabes" Joy said

whispering into my ear. When I looked down there was Nina. She had fallen on a balcony. Next I saw Jake Hold

out his and hand and then they Kissed. I turned around to look at Joy. She was gone already. I looked down to

the balcony again Nina and Jake were gone. "What's Going on!" I screamed. I woke to Mick hitting me with a

pillow. "HEY NEWBIE were going to Breakfast wake UP." He said roughly. I looked around to see the locket that

Nina gave me in my dream. I put it on for it to hopefully give me answers. I put on my uniform and fled my room to

see Nina about this. When I got into the dining room I saw that Jake had taken my seat next to Nina. He Also had

his arm around her too. As soon as Mick and Mara left I expected them to talk something about Sibuna. Finally

they all glanced at me , like they were waiting for me to leave. " Guys what are you staring at me for aren't we

going to talk About Sibuna or Nina aren't you going to tell the others where you hid the cup?" I questioned them. '

How does the Newbie know about SIBUNA, Amber did you tell him any thing!" Jerome said looking at Amber hard.

" How do you know about Sibuna? " Nina questioned. " I know everything about Sibuna , and why is everyone

calling me Newbie? I've been here since I was 13! I know that you hid the Cup underneath the stage. I also know

that Something wrong is going on. " I exclaimed harshly. " Look Mate just get of our Chizz." Alfie said. "ALFIE! "

we all yelled at him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN THERE!" Victor bellowed . " Get to school now you Delinquents! " He yelled at us. We

all scrambled outside and ran to school hoping to NOT be late. " Look mate I don't know what's going on either

just play along." Jerome in my ear holding my arm tightly. He went stalking after Alfie sharply paying no attention

to me.

DRAMA ROOM - Jerome's POV

We were all in the drama room for Free period. (do they have that in England?) Seeing Jake and Nina being all

Lovey Dovie was making me sick or want to hurl. This was being just too weird for me and Fabian. Because

suddenly Fabian's the Newbie and Nina's with Jake. It gets even more creepy that Joy was still acting the same

trying to flirt with Fabian , for then he can reject her and keep staring at Nina. I really thought that was hilarious

until it got officially boring. I started to play my I-Pod Touch and listen to music like " Ass Back Home" , "Fireflies" ,

"Dance [A$$]", " Dynamite", and "Jar of Hearts".

Fabian POV

After school we saw many suitcases in the driveway. When we got in the house we saw a few new kids sitting in

the living room. After they introduced themselves I knew plenty about them. The girls where Stormy a red haired

sweetheart, Brianna a Mysterious Goth, and Abigail who was Irish and Hyper and also Danna a Preppy chick.

The boys where Anthony a Tanned Blond, Jesse Abigail's Irish brother , and Charles a Bad boy. " OMG we should

have a Welcoming party!" Amber exclaimed happy as ever.

After I got dressed for the party Amber said we should have NOW I heard a knock at the door. I let Nina get it

since she was the closest to the door. But as soon as she opened it I wished that she didn't Because Rufus came

in , Grabbed Nina by the Neck , and demanded for The Cup and Elixir.

**I told you Rufus was back! And thanks to everyone who sent in a OC! But I still have one more opening for a boy! So I will allow more OC's to come in but now only one will be picked.**

**To Be Continued…..**


	11. eight

**Hey guys so I remember that we left off where Fabian had this crazy dream, Jake and him switched lives (not bodies or brains), Jerome wasn't affected what so ever, and now Rufus if back. WARNING: I do not own HOA or any of the characters except Jake , Charles , Stormy , and Anthony . : )**

**Nina's POV**

After I opened the door. I wish I hadn't. Rufus came barging in demanding for the Cup

and Elixir . I saw Fabian a few feet away from me with a shocked expression. "Help

Me!" I screamed terrified. Jerome was the first one who appeared rushing over to me ,but

stopped right when he reached Fabian. He also had a shocked expression smeared across

his face.

"Victor! Jake! Anybody! RUFUS IS HERE!" I screamed as I heard shuffling. "Give

me the CUP NOW." Rufus exclaimed taking out a gun pointing it at Jerome. "Give it to

Me it or a Loved one Dies." He threatened. "Rufus back away from Nina." Breena said

coming down the stairs. "OH how could you forget about Mara? You Rascals don't

know how much she's been hurt. "Leave Them ALONE!" Trudy exclaimed stabbing

Rufus in the leg. Then, He just bended down and took it out as if it did nothing. "Foolish

Women." Rufus exclaimed jabbing the knife in Trudy's arm, making her faint.(I hope)

Amber , Joy , Patricia , and Victor came racing down the steps stopping at the top of the

Stairs and Mick and Jake came out of there room. "Leave the children alone and Bring

back Our beloved student Mara , Rufus or we will hunt you down." , Victor exclaimed.

Rufus let go of Nina , letting her scurry over to Jake. " I will be back with Mara soon ,but

I won't assure you that she'll be alive. As soon as he opened the door police tackled him

hearing everything he said. "Gah! This was a trick!" He hollered. "Nope just a cell phone" Stormy said walking in

having the Fake gun app on her I phone and pretending to shoot him. "You will all pay and Mara will Die without

the little food and water she barley gets."

As he said his last words. Trudy was taken to the hospital also.

**I know this chapter was boring I was just bored ,so I updated. But I have made a decision that I will do a Sequel to this after this story is finished. THIS STORY IS NOT OVER just incase I got you shocked or confused. There will be like a lot of more chapters. Trust me! LUV yuh! :^]**


	12. nine

Fabian's POV

"Nina are you all right?" I asked her as she was sitting on the couch crying on

Jake's Chest. "Yea im fine just a little shocked," she answered , "That blade

was so close to my neck AND we all forgot about Mara." I sat next to her

and whispered " We"ll hold a Look-out for her" I promised. She calmed

down a bit saying "thank you." and left to her room. I started to get up ,but

Jake grabbed me first. " I finally know about my spell and you better not

interupt my plan and in weeks time Nina will Love me forever you hear me

Rutter boy?" He exclaimed. I ran to Jerome's room. " Jerome I know what

happened to Nina ,come quickly to the attic" Fabian exclaimed as he raced to

the attic. Only to find something very unpleasant.

Brianna's POV

I gathered up all the girls for a search party.

"I think we should take a first aid kit, just in case Nina" Danna said.

Nina agreed and went to get the kit from Trudy.

" What about food and water she could be STARVING!" Stormy decided.

"Stormy's right , I'll go get the food and water" Amber said and left with her backpack.

"I'll go get us signed out first," Abigail said with her perfected irish accsent.

"We got the first aid kit and food" Nina said walking in with Amber.

"Let's go guys," Abigail exclaimed while walking left the house and began our search for Mara.


	13. ten

Mara's POV

I was STARVING! My stomach felt swollen almost! "HELP ME!"I

Screeched, but not loudly because when my stomach is empty it (I'll black

Out this part it's all about smarts and crud}. I was taking a few more bits out

Of my sandwich. Then, I heard banging on the metal door. "MARA! Are You

In there?" A mysterious voice said. I didn't care, but I started banging on the

door also. "We'll get you out Mara, but back up!" I heard Trish say while I

heard distant yelling. Suddenly the door broke down. "Trish, Thank you so

much" I said as I hugged her. Amber quickly rushed to me feeding me

Granola bars, Bananas, and Fruity Gummies. Nina also waked over to me and

put bandages around my scrapped legs. "Trish who are they?" I asked Trish

when a few girls walked in. " Oh that's Abigail, Stormy , Danna , and Bree [

for people who are confused it's her nickname]." Nina stated , " There new."

"OMG!" Amber stated as she got a text. As she held up the phone we read " There's a Surprise MASKED Dance Tomorrow at 7:00 !"

Fabian's POV

AS we crept into the attic we found a book of spells opened to a page that was titled "LOVE SPELL". " I knew something was up!" Jerome stated.

We took the book and read the permanent date. "It says that the spell is permanent once a blue moon occurs." Fabian read shocked.

**AUTHORS NOTE: IT ALL ENDS THE NEXT CHAPTER! BE PREPARED MY FELLOW CHICKS AND MR 's !**


	14. eleven: part 1

_Amber's POV_

We Were Picking Out Dresses For The Midnight Manor Dance! I Had Already Bought A Pink Strapless Dress and Some Giuseppe Zanotti High Heeled Pumps. I Also Bought A Bottle Of "Wonderstruck" Perfume ,by Taylor Swift And a Faux White Mask. Now We We're Looking for Mara's, Patricia's , and All the New Girl's Dresses.

We are in "Attica Boutique" Trying To Look For Stormy's Dress. Unfortunately , She Only Found a White Vintage Chanel Bag, but Danna Did Find A Love Necklace. Next, we went to Dress 2 Party. We Heard Familiar Voices Yelling. "I Found The Dress First Now Let GO!" yelled the mystery voice. We Saw Nina And Joy Tugging on the Dress and Nina was Apparently Winning.

**Mara's POV**

Nina Tugged On the Dress One Last Time and Joy Finally lost her Grip. "HaHa!" Nina Laughed. Joy Stomped Away Looking For Another Dress. Nina was holding a Blue One-shoulder with a Belt.

I started heading towards a dress of Design. As well did all the others. **(Outfits On My Profile.)** We all raced into the Handicapped Dressing Room and striped. I Was eager to put on my dress. I easily slipped into mine. I Looked at the other who had slipped into there dresses easily also. Even Amber who didn't have a dress was getting herself into earrings and Strapless white bra that she needed for the dance. We All Head Back To The House With Our Dream Dresses In Hand, Just In Time For Curfew.

"Get To Your Rooms!", Victor Shouted. We Fled To our Rooms. I Put In My Dress In The Closet As I Put On My PJ's. " Goodnight Mara." I Whistpered To Myself as I Feel Into My Sweet Dream.

_Mara's Dream_

_I Was Standing In A Corner Alone At The Dance When Nina Came Up To Me. " Free Me Mara." She Said Faintly, "Before I Am Stuck With Jake Forever!" She Stumbled Back Holding Her Chest. "Ughh!" She Yelled In Pain And Agony. Jerome And Fabian Ran To Her. I Tried To Get Up, But I Couldn't Move. " Someone Help Me OFF This Chair!" I Shouted ,But Nothing Had Came Out Of My Mouth. I Kept Trying To Speak Or Scream ,But It Seemed As If Nobody Heard Me. Then Everything Froze. Nina Got Up Swiftly And Helped Me Up. " Please Help Me Mara!" She Whistpered softly Into My Ear. I Quickly Nodded. She Handed Me A Book And A Bracelet. Then She Walked Back To Jerome And Fabian. "Bye Nina," I Said Before Everyone Started to Move Again. Cassical Music Blasted Through My Ears._

End Of Dream

I Woke Up Screaming. My Alarm Clock Had Went Off. Everything Flooded Back To Me…_ The Dream, Jake Being The New Kid Not Fabian, Locking Nina And Jake In The Attic, Nina And Fabian Prom Queen + King. _I Quickly Pulled Up My Sleeve And Reaveled The Blacelet That Nina Had Given Me In the Dream. I Looked At My Nightstand And There It Was… _The Book._

**Hey Guys! I'm Doing Parts This Is Part One And Part Two Is The Midnight Manor Dance! Also Go Onto My Poll And Vote On Witch Story I Should Do First! I Have A Bad Case Of Writers Block and I Havn't been able to write anything lately. And I Have Something More Inportant To Tell You Guys… I Might Be Abandoning Fanfiction Starting October 3****rd****. I NEED To Focus On My School Work Instead Of Reading Stories On this Site All Night Only To Have Not Done My Homework, But Since My September Homework Is THAT Hard Because It Is Reviewing Old Stuff I Shall Reserve That Time For All Of You! I Am Truly, Sorry! Hopefully I Can Write On Weekends and During Breaks! Love You All For Giving Me A Chance On This Story a I Hope You All Tune In For The Sequel And My Other Stories I Am Writing Secretly In The middle of The FRIGG'IN Night! **

**Love,**

_**HOArocker101**_


	15. eleven: part 2

Dear Readers,

I Can't Take The Pressure Anymore. If You Have Realized I Only Update Like... Once In A Blue Moon.

My Creative Spark Is Gone. House Of Anubis Is Changing And So Am I. I Acually Have A Beta Reader Helping Me On The Sequel To This Story And I Am Barely Finished With The Last Chapter To This Story!

School Is Harder Than I Thought It Would Be. I Had To Start My Honors Classes Earlier Than Expected. (For The Younger Readers It's Called Gifted And Talented For You Guys.)

I Have 2 Essays To Finish And It's Only The Fifth Day Of School! I Don't Even Have Time To Hang With my Friends Anymore. I'm Like The Most Busiest Person On The Planet.

I Have Honors Classes, I Have Choir Practice Tuesday-Friday, I Have Trumpet Lessons, And I Have To Write Stories For You Guys! You Guys Leave Amazing Reviews! That's What Keeps Me Going.

I Feel The Need To Say That You Guys Won't Be Able To See Me Update Enough Anymore. I Have Have A Hard Choice To Make.

1.) Quit Fanfiction And Take That Pressure Off My Shoulders.

OR

2.) Continue Fanfiction And Continue The Aching Pressure.

I Hate Have To Choose Between The Two. Both Seem So Appealing.

Although Choosing Ethier One Will Make Me Snap Like A Twig.

I'm Going To Give You What I Have Because I can't Say No To The Most Nicest People In the World.

So Here you Go...

_Mara's POV_  
>I quickly grabbed the book. "Love Or Spell," I sighed. I turned the book to see if it had and a back cover. "Warning do not read these spells if someone is in the room, if by mistake you don't realize someone else is in the and you find them acting funny, then say the enchantment below." I read cautiously,<p>

"Sal Ek verb reek die Spel,  
>Ek voel baie berou Teen my liewe vriend,<br>Sou ek gaan liewer na die bovertrek van siele plaas,  
>Stel Vriende Free."<p>

Mara widened her eyes. The book was obviously in a strange language, but did she really have to die? She was utterly terrified. "W-What is going on?" She asked herself, "Maybe it means something else."

"Hey Mara!" said Patricia as she walked into the room.

I quickly hid the book under my pillow. "Hey Trixie," I said. I sat up went outside. I got a few annoyed looks from Patricia.

I went straight into the bathroom colliding heads with Nina who was stepping outside

"Owww," She Moaned. She clutched her head.

"Sorry Nina," I apologized. I continued walking inside the bathroom.

I closed the door with a "SLAM". I locked it swiftly. I undressed and turned on the hot water. "POUND POUND," the water tubes made a sound that sounded like hammering. The bath tub filled to the brim with water. I slipped inside, enjoying the nice cool water.

So I Guess I Won't Say Goodbye, I'll Say, See You Later! :)

-Hoarocker101


	16. the end

_Mara's POV_

I quickly grabbed the book. "Love Or Spell," I sighed. I turned the book to see if it had and a back cover. "Warning do not read these spells if someone is in the room, if by mistake you don't realize someone else is in the and you find them acting funny, then say the enchantment below." I read cautiously,

"_Sal Ek verb reek die Spel,_

_Ek voel baie berou Teen my liewe vriend,_

_Sou ek gaan liewer Na die bovertrek van siele plaas,_

_Stel Vriende Free."_

Mara widened her eyes. The book was obviously in a strange language, but was this stuff really true? She was utterly terrified. "W-What is going on?" She asked herself.

"Hey Mara!" said Patricia as she walked into the room.

I quickly hid the book under my pillow. "Hey Trixie," I said. I sat up went outside. I got a few annoyed looks from Patricia.

I went straight into the bathroom colliding heads with Nina who was stepping outside

"Owww," She Moaned. She clutched her head.

"Sorry Nina," I apologized. I continued walking inside the bathroom.

I closed the door with a "_SLAM_". I locked it swiftly. I undressed and turned on the hot water. _"POUND POUND," _the water tubes made a sound that sounded like hammering. The bath tub filled to the brim with water. I slipped inside, enjoying the nice cool water.

_Nina's POV_

I collided with Mara after walking out of the bathroom. My head ached with pain. I decided to only eat an orange for breakfast then speed walk to school, so I could lie down in the drama room before school begins. "Hey Nina!" Jake was heading my way shouting my name with every step. I loved the boy, but I couldn't take it anymore. "What Jake?" I asked annoyed. "I was talking to Fabian earlier," He started, "I asked him how he knew about Sibuna, then he said that he was in our past and left."

I pondered for a minute in silence, but I couldn't think with my growing headache. "You know what Jake," I began, "Fabian has to be initiated into Sibuna after the dance tonight." Jake suddenly paused in his tracks. He grew angrier by the second, his face becoming redder. He clomped away furiously while muttering under his breath.

Right before the Dance

Jerome's POV

I had finally found the perfect tux in my closet. I only have about 5 but they were very hard to find in the depths my closet. It was a Sharp Black Color with a long red tie under it. I urged it on and went to the bathroom to gel back my hair.

Joy's POV

"Today Fabian will be mine!" I shouted inside my head. Jake had told me about the spell and how it goes permanent after the dance ends. He also said that once he gets Nina fully under the spell, that I could have the spell words to put a trance on Fabes. I had always wanted to be friends with Nina, but Jealousy took over me. While I was squeezing myself into my tight dress two voices went into my head. _Joy after this Fabian is finally yours and Nina can be out of the picture. _The other voice suddenly gasped, _Joy this isn't you, your becoming a monster and even worse a boyfriend stealer. Fabian loves Nina, but because of what Jake is plotting your breaking that bond between them. And soon it will come back to haunt you, so Stop Jake Now or else Fabian will be under your spell, but listen to this deep inside he will still love Nina Martin._

"What am I doing?" I told myself. I had finally come to my senses to stop Jake from taking Nina. I had to do this or else my life would become a complete _Lie_.

At The Dance!

Fabian's POV

Nina and Jake were Slow Dancing in the middle of the Dance Floor. My heart took a serious blow when they kissed passionately. Anger boiled inside of me. I saw Jerome enter the Drama Room as I ran to him. I had figured everything out the night before. I needed Nina back as soon as possible and Jerome was the key. I whispered my plans into his ear. Jerome was Nina's Brother and there was no denying it. Jerome ran to Nina and asked to talked to her. She nodded her head and walked over to a corner of the room. Tears filled Nina and Jerome's eyes and Nina quickly hugged him afterwards.

She had used her clever eye and spotted me. She smiled wide before she ran up to Jake and slapped him with such force that I could see his red cheek from all the way across the gym. She ran to me and jumped into my arms. My heart had recovered in an instant when we shared a passionate kiss.

"Fabian and Nina can I please talk to you?" Joy asked from behind us. "I'm really sorry that I encouraged Jake with his plan to keep Nina forever." She stated sadly, "I just really love you Fabian but Nina deserves you and I'm okay with that now."

I looked at Nina and she nodded as if she knew what I was going to do. I kiss Joy on the cheek and said " I used to like you too Joy, but now we will forever will be best friends." Nina and Him walked to the middle of the dance floor afterward and finally got to enjoy their night together.

To Be Continued in The Sequel.

The Sequel Is Called Hades House.

Chapters Will Be Up Soon.


	17. creditorials

Hi Everyone! I really LOVE that you guys have been with me since like when I started my story Love Spells and Other Loves. I what to Give thanks to everyone who favorited, reviewed, and followed.

Reviews

Houseofanubisfan2

Theresa (Guest)

JustineHoA

IlovePink247

Karaliza76

( )

HOALemonadeMouthLuvv165

Kittykatzrule4ever

Werewolf (Guest)

Vampire (Guest)

Fg (guest)

Nightmarish Star

Favorites

Samix3

MusicLoverGirl9078

Ishy415

Kittykatzrule4ever

Follows

TwinkleRose

JustineHoA

IlovePink247

Olly116

Shine Pool Of Brambleclan

Houseofanubiswriter

Jerinafan1006

Kittykatzrule4ever

Okay I think that this is for The credits. The sequel to this will be "Hades House". Stay Tuned for that. Also If I missed your name I am very sorry. Please PM me if I did miss your review!

ALSO!

Check out That Elusive Reader and read her story "The Waterways" and "The Vines"!


	18. note two

After nearly two years of not updating this account, I want to comepletely revise Love Spells and Other Loves to be as perfect as possible. However the reason for my absence, is wattpad. If you could find me anywhere, it would there. Because the thing is, House of Anubis obviously isn't coming back unless Nick suddenly decides to either make the movie that was hinted on Twitter almost a year ago or they respond to all the petitions that went up for season four (in which I have signed almost all of them).

However, I am just not inspired to continue making fanfictions. Writing has always been easy for me, but a continous series simply is more difficult than climbing Mount Everest for me. If you liked any of my stories, I truely am sorry that you could not see them be finished properly and not with such haste like I was doing. Love Spells and Other Loves will be completely revamped, but no chapters nor sequels will be following that. If you were looking forward to anything, I still am so so sorry, but I just have no inspiration left.

Now for the revamping of Love Spells and Other Loves, it was (hopefully) be finished by the beginning of December, if not, by Christmas 100%. Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you check out the first chapter of Love Spells and Other Loves that has ALREADY been revised for your viewing. Once it is completely finished, I'll be posting it on Wattpad as well - with even more editing done. I pray that you'll stick around and read my new work.

hugs & punches,

Coming To A Sharp Turn


End file.
